


thought i was hard to love (till you made it seem so easy)

by archetypes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Literally they’re so in love ..., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, also Alec shaves his balls, basically I wrote and rewrote their first time but made it so alec didn’t sound like a creep, theyre just soulmates ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: “Sometimes you lose control, you said. Like how?” Alec’s voice is soft, a rumble-whisper. He toys with the bottom of Magnus’ shirt, fingers diving under until his hands are splayed out against his navel. There’s a hum of something under his palms, as if the magic inside Magnus was a palpable sensation.Magnus shifts, his body rolling into Alec’s touch. “Like when a beautiful, six foot Shadowhunter is in my bed trying to undress me.”Magnus doesn’t ever seem to notice how he says the word Shadowhunter with such good faith.“Trying and failing.”“Oh? Given up already?”/ malecs first time written and rewritten.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 311





	thought i was hard to love (till you made it seem so easy)

**Author's Note:**

> this took me forever to finish probably because it’s a monster and longer than it needed to be but ...... malec makes me word vomit I love them . enjoy !!!

“Look, if it’s what you want- if it makes you happy... go for it.” 

Tender words given with familial love from his sister are echoing in his mind as Alec walks away from her. Steps bounding at a pace that wasn’t unnatural for him while he was in work mode, but this was a little different. The Institute was teeming with Shadowhunters, all of them running around on Aldertree’s orders, not Alec.

He was on a mission of his own.

Long, purposeful strides and a mind racing with a million ideas was carrying Alec to his room. It was strange really, how much more at home he felt within the walls of Magnus’ loft. The imposing arches and endless sparkling granite floors of the Institute felt just as such, an institution. A place to impose the Law and to make sure all carefully abide under its pious roof. A blasphemous connection to make in regards to Raziel and all of his Creation, perhaps, especially when Alec prefers the plushy Persian rugs of a beautiful Warlock’s penthouse: smelling of sandalwood and open Brooklyn air after ventilating, due to a smoky potion’s aroma. All of these observations have led him to this very moment, he thinks.

Standing now, in the middle of the room he’s lived in since childhood (changing only microscopically as the years went by), with his hands on his hips- he’s a little lost. A little overwhelmed. A little unsure of what to do next.

And then, out of seemingly nowhere after four minutes of absolute and resounding silence, Alec sets off with Izzy’s words and Magnus’ face in his mind. In a flurry, the Shadowhunter moves to the bathroom en suite and rips his jacket off. A crazed swinging motion of his arms tossing it carelessly to the white-tile floor. Soon after, in that same whirlwind, follows his shirt, boots, and (with some excited wiggling) his jeans. He is too tall for it to be done both fast and efficiently, so he sort of stumbles and bumps his hip into the counter once or twice, but it doesn’t hurt enough to distract him even a little.

A Shadowhunter on a mission, that analogy would always apply to him: born and raised.

Lumbering and now completely naked, Alec pulls open a few of the bathroom cabinets to go on a little hunt. Rifling through a bunch of junk like Ichor rags and extra boot shoelaces until he finds an unopened razor, a new bottle of foaming shaving cream, and (on top of the counter) a fresh pack of shampoo and conditioner that was meant to smell like a... fresh ocean breeze? Whatever that smelled like. Saltwater and sand, maybe. The sound of a shallow tide and Magnus laying next to him on a beach towel spread out beneath them. 

Okay, he’s sure there was a more efficient way to purchase shampoo scents than imaging a getaway with Magnus- surely. Possibly.

With all these things in tow, hastily unwrapped, Alec cradles them in one arm and shoves the plain blue, patternless shower curtain aside so he can flip on the overhead water to something hot, something steamy. Enough to fog the mirrors and keep him... loose. Flexible and airy and full of that same charge. That endless desire to see Magnus and take him in his arms and... and... 

And then what?

 _Don’t do what you always do,_ Izzy had just said this to him. _Overthink it._

She was right, she was so right, and she was the expert really. She had the experience, she had the knack, and she had the Angel-fearing tenacity. Alec has to go with it, it’s what she said, so now...

He‘s lifting his leg up in the strangest position, his foot sorta-kinda on the empty soap bar ledge built into the side of the porcelain shower wall, his knee bent at a dangerously sharp ninety-degree angle. Brandishing a fresh razor (a little too crisp for his liking at the moment, if you consider the tenderness of the skin on his ballsack and the fact that he’s never felt the need to tidy up that particular region in a complete, baby smooth kind of way) in one hand and a handful of shaving cream in the other- he takes a breath.

Sure, he’s “manscaped” as Jace calls it, but not because someone else was about to take a front row seat to a show of his asshole.

Crude, but a daunting fact. Less daunting when the eyes took shape on Magnus’ face: open and caring, always full of so much emotion as they beheld Alec. No judgement in sight, not even in the land of Alec’s overbearing mind, he could only continue on. Have faith that things will move as they should and that it was right. That they were right.

“Okay,” he hums to himself under the monotonous beating of water against tile. He positioned just enough that the entirety of the left side of his body was out of water’s way. Some streams down and manages to curl underneath both his thighs, beginning from his hair to his back- but it doesn’t touch any of the sensitive areas he was going to be cleaning up.

Alec’s breath hiccups as cool foam is pressed to the skin between his legs. From his sac to his asshole, he smears the foam around until he is nice and lathered. Unscented and promising to be “organic,” well it didn’t really mean much to him but the reviews online were good and people on Google said that if he bought a fresh razor there would be no unsightly ingrown hairs or bumps afterwards.

There wasn’t much, honestly. Much hair. It was strewn about after messy, quick attempts every week or so to clean up down there. To feel fresh- usually though, Alec spent the most time cleaning up the pubic hair around his dick. Didn’t want to feel overgrown like a disgusting mountain man. But more was in order now, way more, not a half-assed cleanup job after a late night demon hunt. Magnus was to be impressed and Alec certainly wanted to cast a good first impression.

He lets the razor sit under the steady stream of water for a moment before bringing it to his skin, and when he does so it is in a slow sweep to remove a solid line of foam and hair. After quick inspection, he rinses it off and repeats the process until he’s hairless around the two foamy areas. Well, previously foamy. His balls were sensitive to nick’s, as he’s learned from horrible past experiences with a quick hand, but his asshole was strange to clean up. He has to bend and tilt in the weirdest ways to get all of the nooks and crannies. All in all, he was happy with himself.

He’s sure it had taken ten to fifteen minutes though.

With his usual trimmers, he cleans up his most visible pubic region as well- wait, was pubic hair an important preference? Did Magnus like hair? Or did he hate it and would he be repulsed if Alec kept the majority of it? It was short now, extremely close to his skin, but he had dark hair. It looked like there was a lot more than there really was.

He tells himself firmly that he’s overthinking and moves on. After rinsing off excess hair that clung to his legs, and nearly falling on his ass after stepping down off of the soap ledge, he pops open the shampoo. Hair cleaned and body smelling of fresh waves made of linen and some kind of false beach scent, Alec steps out to towel off. 

It only takes a few quick wipes of a washcloth and three minutes with the bathroom door open to release all of the fog, allowing clear visibility in the mirror. There’s a fire within him, soaring high up his body and expressing itself with a glow on his face: this explosive nervousness that is more due to him being excited than actually nervous. This shake in his hands and this restless motion of his legs and feet. Like he can’t keep still even if he tries.

Alec toys with his hair the second it dries- no, he’s never been this person. This shallow or caring person that likes to stare into the mirror until he deems himself “perfect,” but he was well aware of all the things Magnus did to him that made him acknowledge how a relationship like this can bring out certain depths of yourself. Like the joy in dinner dates, and cuddling on couches, and... looking very nice for your boyfriend.

Boyfriend. A used-to-be foreign word for him, but he’s been thinking it so much lately that it doesn’t even make him pause. It’s just the truth. Magnus was his first and only boyfriend, and Alec would like to look presentable for him.

Beguiling. Attractive. Dare he say it, edible.

Once every single hair was in place, next was to pick out fresh clothes. Upon pulling open his dresser drawers he finds that, well damn, Magnus was right when he had once told him he only owned colors in their darkest shades. Nothing really popped out or looked like it could be deemed the: _first time ever having sex, and sex with Magnus no less!, in the history of my life,_ outfit.

But that was just it, wasn’t it, Magnus didn’t want something new. Magnus didn’t want something flashy and un-Alec-like. Magnus wanted Alec, or at least Alec thought so. You know, romantically. Intimately. Sexually.

Alec blinks, fingers tapping against the edges of the first drawer. Trying not to overthink too much, he remembers something as he touches the worn cotton of one of his sweaters. A warm night spent at the loft, with that pretty face batting lashes and blowing him kisses.

_”Despite my lack of options, I do believe this color looks the most ravishing on you of all the colors you own,” Magnus said, his fingers swiped across the dip of Alec’s exposed collarbone._

_“...Forest green?” Alec had asked with an amused grin, merely glanced down at himself for a fraction of a moment. “You like green?”_

_“Not in the shades of baby food or vomit, but yes, green is lush! Green is earthy, close to the ground and smells of freshly soaked earth just by the sight of it. That’s what you smell like- to me.”_

_“I smell like dirt to you?”_

_“Get that look off your face,” Magnus mocked his furrowed brow and confused pout, pat the younger on his chest. “Not muddy, bug-infested dirt like you’re thinking. Just... the earth,” Magnus had been animated as he said this. As if he were extremely passionate about it. “It’s like an open jungle full of fresh air and warm sun on your skin. A calm rainforest surrounded by the sounds of rainbow Macaws and gorgeous Toucans. It’s a beautiful smell... real.”_

_Alec had gotten soft, so soft that his eyes had been shimmering with a plethora of watery emotions. “You think about me a lot,” he said. “I can tell.”_

_“You sound surprised.”_

_“No. I just think about you a lot too, it’s really nice to know it’s not just me.”_

_Magnus, with those deep eyes and open heart, moved to swipe a stray piece of Alec’s hair that had evaded the comb that morning. “Oh Alexander, It will never just be you.”_

It was easy then, to decide on a shirt and with that just as easily comes dark jeans and his leather jacket. While Magnus likes to call his clothes “signature Alec,” it was just signature Shadowhunter. That’s okay though because Alec certainly wasn’t going to correct Magnus when he was being given attention.

Alec walks back into the bathroom after dressing, the whole of his bedroom including the en suite smelling of his shampoo, but that doesn’t seem good enough. Alec only owns two bottles of cologne and one of them was a gift for his 15th birthday from his mom...

He spritzes the two into the air separately, smelling both until he finally decides on one; _okay mom, you still have good taste._

Okay, he smells decent, he looks decent, and he feels decent downstairs. This is good. This is okay.

Don’t even think of losing your edge now, Lightwood. Get your ass to the loft, right now.

The walk to Magnus’ felt like hours, every footstep a mile, but in twenty minutes he’s there, waiting in the elevator to the penthouse, and he’s knocking on his door, and he feels like he could knock down a fucking brick house—

“Hey,” Magnus says just as the door opens. There’s a slight hint of surprise in his voice which paints his face, but Alec isn’t able to really look him in the eyes for longer than a nanosecond. Lest he test his courage.

Instead, he breezes past, feeling a million degrees with heat climbing up his neck, so he just has to peel his jacket off and hang it on the coat-hanger for a quick distraction. “Is Jace here?” He asks plainly, needing to know.

Needing to make sure this doesn’t end up like all the other times Jace has distracted them from each other. He just cannot risk this evening being ruined by fae women giggling or Jace knocking on the bedroom door to tell Magnus he’s out of milk or something.

“No, he left hours ago- are you okay?”

The moment he says ‘no,’ Alec is already moving, quickly pivoting to launch himself into Magnus just as he finishes speaking- in that same _breath_ even. He kisses Magnus with the passion that’s been building inside of him for hours, hands cradling his cheeks and his chest pressing against his boyfriends so desperately that you might think Alec was attempting to phase through Magnus’ solid frame. Sure, this may seem sudden and out of character from Magnus’ viewpoint, but honestly, Alec has been on simmer for days and by now he was boiling over.

The kiss is short lived, Alec’s feverish touch burning Magnus, and the elder pulls back after but three minuscule seconds. “Hey, what’s this all about, I mean, I’m not complaining but...” Magnus trails off, this desperate grip on Alec’s shoulders that leaves the Shadowhunter stumped. Confused.

He wants him, right? He feels what Alec feels and Alec will never be alone in his emotions, no? 

Alec blinks, it’s hazy and unfocused, this slight shake of his head unraveling thoughts, he’s going to be honest. It’s all he’s been thinking about and it tumbles out like word vomit because Iz told him to just go for it. “I just.. I thought we could take the next step.”

It clicks for Magnus, Alec can see it in the way he blinks, how his head nods just slightly in understanding. “The sex step.”

“Yeah.” He’s hopeful with eyes so bright. He wants this.

Magnus seems patronizing. The way he moves now, the pat to Alec’s arm and the way he sighs softly, staring down at his chest for a quick moment. “Alexander,” Magnus begins slowly, looking back up to meet his eyes. “I may be experienced but it’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone. I worry that once we...”

Alec is curious as he explains, keeping a heavy gaze.

Magnus pivots, twirling with his thoughts and having no other way to express himself than to just **move**. “That if we rush into this,” he continues, talking with his hands. “Then I may lose you.”

“What?” Alec is incredulous. Aghast. Lose him? By the Angel, Alec is obsessed with him. “Why would you think that?” The Shadowhunters voice is soft as he approaches him, attempting to close the distance Magnus had hastily created.

“Look, you’re not the only one who feels vulnerable.”

Alec’s brow is bent with worry, he reaches out and Magnus feels chilly, suddenly. As if his bones have frozen and his blood is running cold. There’s a wall around him that is familiar, it’s a wall that Alec thought he had broken through already. Magnus’ realness, his vulnerability, he is still giving it to Alec, but his muscles are tense. 

Alec’s thumbs rub deep into the fabric covering Magnus’ biceps, “Magnus, I want you to be vulnerable with me. I don’t want you to think I’m here just to hurt you.” The younger moves closer until they’re flush, “You know I’m not, right?”

Magnus’ lips purse before he gnaws at them, “No, no Alexander of course not, but things have gone awry in the past—“

“I’m not the past.” Alec is passionate and Magnus’ mouth drops like he’s going to speak but Alec doesn’t let him. “I wasn’t even alive fifty years ago and you were single for double that. You don’t have to put us there. You don’t have to put me there, I won’t hurt you.”

“Alec-“

“I’m serious. Not just to have sex or whatever,” he waves a hand in the vague direction of Magnus’ bedroom. “I’m serious like... I want to spend every single day with you. I want to- I want to go to lunch overseas with you even if I’m working. I want to have drinks after a long day, I want you to kick my ass in pool, you know all of this right? You know you’re all I want?”

It was important for Magnus to see this because Alec didn’t come all the way here drooling over the thought of Magnus’ dick- he was drooling over Magnus. Over feeling wanted and feeling whole and feeling free. It was important.

Magnus’ glamoured eyes are bright with emotion and he’s swaying into Alec like he’s lost in a love-struck trance, hands clutching his chest like he needs him to breathe. Long, pretty lashes bat against warm, reddened cheeks. Alec feels inspired to continue.

“You are incredible and you’ve made my life so much better. Thank you, by the Angel, thank you for just letting me get to know you, even after how badly I messed up with Lydia-“

“Hey,” Magnus finally speaks, his pointer finger lifting to press gently to Alec’s lips. “This is not the past... you don’t have to put us there,” he mimics lightly, a giggle crawling out from his throat and a smile baking Alec in its glorious light. “You didn’t mess up, look where we are now.”

Magnus pulls him in for a kiss, long and languid, his hands skating up Alec’s chest until they’re twined behind his neck, his fingers twisting deep into the hair on the back of his head. This kiss is... it’s different than their usual. The kiss where Magnus is careful and Alec is unsure.

There’s a heat on Alec’s tongue, and Magnus seems to sense this because he won’t stop licking it. Caressing it with his own until Alec’s lips are swollen and red, and he can hardly breathe without heaving through the thick smoke filling his lungs. They are like tinder, the magic of their hands skating along their bodies creating a friction that could ignite a flame between them at any moment. 

Magnus is a magnet: Alec is a dropped set of keys.

Magnus moves back slightly and Alec lunges forward without any thought, hands tightly gripping Magnus’ waist to keep them connected. Magnus makes a gentle noise of surprise in response to the weight of Alec’s fingers pressing deep into his hips, as if the action sends his mind elsewhere. Alec can relate, his mind has been there all day.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, his warm hands burning through the back of Alec’s shirt with the way he’s clawing against his back, he sounds as if he wants to say something but becomes distracted by Alec’s mouth some more.

“Magnus,” Alec huffs back, his breath a pant and his voice dropped low. He takes mental inventory of the way Magnus shivers.

“Alec, I- please. Please tell me, tell me how you feel, tell me what you want.” 

Alec pulls back enough to search his eyes, and is happy to find want that matches his own. Red cheeks and wide eyes and wandering hands that can’t seem to get enough. Magnus wants to hear that truly, in Alec’s soul, that he wants him in a way that is beyond the body. Can Magnus even begin to understand that Alec holds him in the clouds with the Angel?

“I want you, I want to be with you, and I want you to see how much I care about you...” Alec leads Magnus backwards, towards the bedroom with his hands picking apart the three buttons adorning the neck of Magnus’ shirt- they only went down to his collar so they were mostly decoration but Alec doesn’t comprehend it in the moment. Just does it.

Magnus makes a noise like _ugh_ as they kiss again, the two of them stumbling into his bedroom, the door nearly banging against the wall on the other side before Alec grabs it from behind and closes it the best he can while his other hand is gripping Magnus so tight he’s surprised his joints don’t lock from the hold. 

These kisses are excited, never-ending and Alec wants to keep them that way. The smacking of lips are only interrupted by smiles and Magnus making a show of gripping the neck of Alec’s shirt to assist him in pulling it off of him. The warlock giggles happily as he helps Alec toss it aside, hands instantly going back to his face to kiss Alec, even as the Shadowhunter struggles to remove his shoes at the same time. 

They’re laughing, and Alec is nearly tripping over himself just trying to make it to the bed- Magnus must notice this because he wastes no time in gripping his neck and shoving Alec down onto the bed, landing neatly on top.

They’re solid and the thick, golden comforter is cool under Alec’s warm back. Magnus raises his brows in playful surprise, “That was graceful,” he comments. That glimmer never leaves his eyes. So full of joy.

Alec is out of breath but the goofiest grin adorns his face, “Shadowhunter,” he supplies with a teasing cockiness- pulling Magnus in just as Magnus dives down to kiss him once again.

Their bodies have never been quite this close, and Alec wants so much more. Instinct is kicking in and he tugs at the hem of his boyfriends shirt until he feels the expanse of soft skin under his fingertips. It’s intoxicating, the feel, the smell, the emotion of having Magnus this close to him. Alec is swimming, his head a haze, his breath a fog. His legs are squirming, thighs becoming overwhelmed with heat from being trapped inside his jeans. Alec can feel his pulse pound in his throat, his fingers twitch and he can feel his hips raise to crush against Magnus’-

Huh?

There’s a slight breeze of room air that smacks him in the face as Magnus hurriedly pulls away from the kiss, rolling off of Alec and swinging his legs over the side of the bed as if he was thinking of escaping right this very moment. Alec makes a confused, almost frustrated gesture with his hand in regards to his momentary loss of Magnus. There’s a lingering beat of a heavy pulse at the base of his cock, it’s not overpowering but it’s there and it’s leaving him slightly lightheaded like he can’t think of much else.

Unless...? 

“Am I doing something wrong?” He asks, a bit out of breath but his focus on Magnus’ back is heavy. There’s a pressure in his chest growing, he knows it to be anxiety.

“No such thing,” Magnus responds instantly, his voice soft as he’s waving him off but still was refusing to meet his gaze. It was almost scary, but Alec is going to try and be tactful. 

He sits up fully now, palms flat against the bedspread as he tilts himself towards Magnus, “Do you not want to?” Alec asks for clarification, studying the back of his head as if he can see through him. He wishes.

Maybe the timing was off, or maybe Magnus wasn’t in the mood. He can see Magnus touching the bridge of his nose over his shoulder. 

“No, I mean yes, of course I do.”

As much as he tries, he can’t read his mind.

“Magnus... what’s wrong?” Alec moves closer, scooting just close enough that he can place a gentle hand on his boyfriends upper back. It was a subtle attempt at coaxing him to turn and face him. 

“It’s just- sometimes- I lose control,” is all he says. This building of tension and confusion inside Alec that when Magnus turns to face him, he takes in a deep breath.

His eyes.

No, not the soft, melted dark chocolate with flecks of honey that usually focus on him with a tenderness that begs to be made into a s’more. It is... shimmering. A heavenly trinket baking in an ethereal spotlight- the light bore into him until he is sure he is nothing but a burnt out shell of his former self.

He’s at a loss, honestly. He is mesmerized by cat-like slits where Magnus’ round pupils usually were or more accurately, where he wore the glamour of mundane pupils. The gold of his cat eyes are a yellow-white like that aforementioned etheric light, and they command attention. All of Alec’s attention.

For some unholy reason, the pounding pulse lying in the base of his cock grows stronger and he can’t ignore it as well as he could before- it drags his tongue across his bottom lip and places his hand on Magnus’ cheek. He wants to pull him in but the open, vulnerable look on his boyfriends face wills him to speak.

“Magnus,” he breathes in that raspy voice he usually wears when he first wakes up in the morning. A smile blooms. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Magnus blinks slowly, and despite the difference in expression Alec can see joy. Can see adoration so bright that it blinds him. Magnus’ rings bring a coolness to Alec’s skin as he drags his hand up Alec’s arm until their fingers are threaded.

“I was right... you are so much more than a pretty face, you are the most beautiful soul,” Magnus speaks softly, moving back to Alec now with a careful fluidity, one leg tossing over his lap so he can sit on top of Alec.

“Sometimes you lose control, you said. Like how?” Alec’s voice is soft, a rumble-whisper. He toys with the bottom of Magnus’ shirt, fingers diving under until his hands are splayed out against his navel. There’s a hum of something under his palms, as if the magic inside Magnus was a palpable sensation.

Magnus shifts, his body rolling into Alec’s touch. “Like when a beautiful, six foot Shadowhunter is in my bed trying to undress me.”

Magnus doesn’t ever seem to notice how he says the word Shadowhunter with such good faith.

“Trying and failing.”

“Oh? Given up already?” Magnus is teasing, this little roll of his hips causing a sudden pressure to sit directly atop Alec’s core before moving back to its evenly distributed weight. “Don’t you still want me, Alexander?”

He’s pouting and he looks amazing and he’s still gazing upon Alec with the most magical, beautiful eyes he’s ever seen and, Raziel, Alec feels special. Feels like fucking gold, the apple of Magnus’ eye, so- yes, yes, fucking yes he wants him. Always wants him.

Alec doesn’t even have words, so in leu of a sonnet he rushes in and kisses him so clumsily that his teeth hit Magnus’ lip to the point where it must be sore, but they don’t stop. Magnus sighs, rocking forward with a maddening friction that was going to drive Alec up a wall if he didn’t get these jeans off.

Shadowhunter runs his fingers up Magnus’ stomach and chest, his shirt pooling along until Alec is able to quickly slide it off. Before their lips can reconnect, Magnus grips the back of Alec’s head tight, yanking him in until he’s crushing Alec’s lips against the base of his throat. “Kiss me,” he sighs, a bout of breath releases as Alec obliges.

It’s sloppy and wet, open-mouthed, and with a hint of purposeful scraping teeth against a throbbing pulse. Magnus tastes of salt and the spice of whatever cologne he had dabbed gently onto his throat earlier that day. Alec tugs on the prominent vein; the energy he feels buzzing against his teeth makes his jaw shake and his body shiver. Gripping Magnus’ waist tight, the Shadowhunter digs his tongue harshly into the damp skin like a man crazed for that powerful thrumming beneath. Magnus is shaking like a leaf.

A horny, arched-back, moaning leaf. With a voice so deep that it reached Edom from this plane.

“Alec,” his boyfriend pants. “Please-“

Alec pulls back as if he was struck, “Please what?”

Blinking blearily, as if the lighting is so harsh in here that he’s under surgical lamps, Magnus snaps and cool blue magic dims the lights just-so. Enough to appease him. “Please undress me,” he murmurs the moment his eyes find Alec’s. His touch is seductive and the way he sways his hips in Alec’s hands is even more so.

Admiring his chest, Alec drags his fingers down each and every ripple of sculpted muscle: he’s never been able to do this. Appreciate (and ogle) a beautiful naked man; certainly not one he was free to touch, free to kiss. Trailing like fire, his touch leaves Magnus twitching and sighing, so it must be a pleasant burn. Alec bites his own lip once his fingers reach the waist of Magnus’ pants, dipping below the line of fabric he can feel the thin, silky fabric of Magnus’ underwear. He twists it into his fingers, tugging gently as if he wanted to rip them.

Magnus whimpers, and Alec notices the pressure this puts on him- you know, considering his erection. 

The Shadowhunter’s breath hitches, and it becomes even more surreal that they were here. Like this. Magnus reaches for Alec’s hands and guides them to his zipper, pressing down ever-so-slightly and sighing as he forces Alec’s hand against his thick bulge. Raziel, is it normal that this is making his mouth water so badly he nearly begins to choke on his own spit?

Alec cannot resist, he’s a man possessed, and grips the outline of Magnus’ cock to tug and squeeze and imagine a million filthy things that he doesn’t even know how to initiate—

Magnus is twitching, hands gripping Alec’s shoulder so tight he might actually be cutting off the circulation to Alec’s neck. “Alexander,” he presses. “You can take them off.”

Alec, with the very tip of his tongue poking through his lips and a set brow, manages to somehow rip his gaze away from what his hand was doing to Magnus. “Okay,” he breathes, a huff of laughter pushing through. He was so, so happy right now that he could just die.

Stripping him of his pants and socks is difficult from the position he was in, in Alec’s lap, but once briefly standing it’s much easier to slide down his legs and allow the pants to be lost in a sea of pristine carpet below. Alec is perched on the edge of the bed as Magnus stands, and he’s trying to keep eye contact but... but... well fuck, his dick is right there like, right there in fucking front of him, and he’s so hard that it’s curved up towards his navel, and he’s smearing beads, dribbles of wetness onto his silk see-through panties. Just like holy shit, right?

“These off too... hmm?” Magnus can see the look of yearning in Alec’s eyes, shooting him back one of knowing and smugness and air of all things Magnus. He hooks two fingers into the top of his underwear so he may dramatically shimmy them down to step out of them. They too land somewhere along the floor. “Much better?” 

Alec’s nodding, “Yeah-yes, yes much better.” His eyes aren’t moving a stray inch from Magnus’ cock. He’s thick, so naturally Alec cannot stop imagining himself stroking- and of course, yes, he is somehow already moving to do so without any care for thinking.

His thumb runs along the sensitive underside of his base, fingertip pressing purposefully into veins and hot skin. Magnus’ thighs quake, his hands reaching for Alec’s hair and even tugging once the younger’s thumb rubs underneath the crown in wide swipes, adding friction to such a tender spot.

He’s mesmerized when he strokes Magnus fully, heavy cock in hand, and sees the elder buck and shiver- precome bubbling over his wet slit. Alec leans in close, eyes hooded and a breath of pause ghosting over Magnus’ head. In a quick motion, slightly unsure of himself, he kitten-licks the precome off. It’s salty. Alec sucks his teeth, really tasting it, before repeating the action after another two, three strokes. 

“You-oh, you are... so hot,” Magnus hiccups, fingers digging deep into Alec’s scalp. He seems almost like he’s showing a great deal of restraint. 

Alec doesn’t really notice. Instead, he’s busy making notes of the way Magnus looks, the way he sounds, what his touch is doing to him. Kitten-licks transform into fat stripes out of sheer experimentation, sloppy with spit dripping off his tongue to lather the tip of Magnus’ cock. Supple, pink lips carefully suck his tip into his mouth, tongue flicking at his leaking slit.

Alec is throbbing in his jeans, body begging to be set free.

Magnus is failing to hold in his breath, knees shaking with his weight like he might topple over at any moment. With a sudden shove, Alec is lying flat on his back, Magnus crawling atop- his dick was mesmerizing as it bounces.

“I have to get these cursed things off of you right now before I, quite literally, combust.” He’s referring to Alec’s pants and hallelujah thank the Angel because he is sure he’s lost too much circulation already. 

Alec is laughing, the brief taste he’s gotten of Magnus not nearly enough but his boyfriend was very good at distracting him- especially as he tugs down his zipper with god-speed. 

As if unwrapping a birthday present, Magnus is humming a song and twirling his fingers before he pries the zipper apart; he’s flush despite the playfulness.

“Magnus,” Alec huffs, patting his bare thigh.

“What? I’m so excited I can hardly contain myself, you can’t blame me- look at you. It’s like opening up a candy bar... I want to sink my teeth in already,” Magnus purrs, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before continuing. 

Alec feels fluttering in his stomach, a wave of nausea at the thought of Magnus soon seeing him naked. Naked and hard. No one has ever seen him that way and honestly he never thought anyone would until he met Magnus.

_Magnus. It’s Magnus, don’t get all fucked up._

It’s fluid, a rapid sweep of Magnus’ hands, the way his jeans are removed, along with them a pair of plain black briefs. To his ankles and onto the floor- Alec hears Magnus dramatically hold his breath. The Shadowhunter squirms, his eyes screwed shut as if he is physically dying just from being on display.

Only when Magnus runs the palms of his hands flat against his thighs does Alec open back up. Blurry hazel meeting those sparkling cat eyes.

Magnus is... exasperated. His beautiful skin bleeding pink on his cheeks, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his tongue poking out to lick his lips. He looks hungry. Famished.

“Alexander... I have to.” This is a moan.

“What?” The way his voice cracks surprises Alec.

“Get your cock in my mouth right now.“ He slides in closer, “You’re so big.” It’s a whine, how he says this with his eyebrows drawn.

He looks damn near hypnotized and it hits Alec that Magnus hasn’t done this in, what, a century or more? He must be just as excited.

“No, Alec, seriously. You have _the_ biggest co-“

“Magnus.” Alec’s stomach is bubbling with heat.

“That I have _ever_ seen-!“

“Magnus,” Alec whines, a twinge of laughter alongside.

Like the flick of a switch, Magnus fills his mouth with something else to keep him quiet. A seductive roll of his tongue on the underside of Alec’s cock, sweet like honey was the spit trailing down his length. Unable to look away, Alec’s lost in an ocean of gold: Magnus batting such long pretty lashes at him as if he wasn’t swallowing down an erection the size of “the biggest he’s ever seen,” apparently.

Shadowhunter bites harshly on his bottom lip, bubbles of whines and moans threatening to spill out. Magnus’ mouth is warm, engulfing in a way that was almost suffocating, maddening really. Magnus, the tactile creature he is, trails fingers through every line of skin between Alec’s thighs, his ass, even over the tender skin of his sac. Shadowhunter clenches reflexively as Magnus’ first finger slides between his cheeks with a slow sense of curiosity. 

He takes a small whimper from Alec as a sign of enjoyment; allowing spit to pool profusely before swirling his finger against a freshly shaven hole- tight as can be considering the fact that Magnus moans with his mouth full at the immediate squeeze only the very tip of his finger feels. He rubs against Alec’s skin, the Shadowhunter squirming with sensitivity, still trying his hardest to hold all of his sounds deep inside.

Long Shadowhunter legs flex and slide along the bedspread as Magnus works Alec open with his finger- crooking and swirling in all the right ways leaving Alec unabashedly squirm-y. 

“Mag-nus,” Alec works out his name in a broken grunt. He was feeling absolutely slutty: as every second passes, his legs spread open further and Magnus’ name threatens to spill off the tip of his tongue. 

It was contradictory really, how he came here with a burning passion to completely ravish Magnus and here he is, spread eagle on the bed being wrecked with nimble fingers and a skillful (honestly, super impressive) tongue. Raziel, he’s never felt anything this good, not even when he was laying in bed late at night thinking about Magnus- pulling himself off with two fingers buried deep inside himself.

“Ma-uhn!” Alec’s eyes are fluttering, hips stuttering; forcing his cock to hit the back of Magnus’ throat and draw out a wet gag from his boyfriend. “Magnus, no, no...”

Magnus reacts to Alec’s babble quickly, a wetness smearing his eyeliner and his chin covered in spit as he pops off of, “No? You want me to stop?”

“No, yes, I-I mean, I’m gonna come. Like, really fuckin’ fast if you keep doing that.”

Pretty, wet-gold eyes bat at Alec. “That’s kind of the point.”

“I wanna fuck you.”

There’s a loaded silence stretching between them, a sizzle of eye contact leaving them both affected in pants and shivers. Magnus bites down heavily on his bottom lip as if he’s thinking of them like that too. Flush and warm, Alec filling him up and holding him down.

“I wanna be inside you, I want you to feel me,” Alec continues, bold from Magnus’ reactions. Wanting to draw out more of them.

Magnus crawls up Alec’s body, their cocks rubbing together just the slightest in passing. “You want to make me yours?” He asks in a hushed, low-pitched voice. 

Just the question has the Shadowhunter raising his hips in anticipation, cock swollen and throbbing like it _needed_ the relief buried deep inside Magnus.

“You are mine,” Alec was factual, tongue prodding his own lower lip. “Only mine.”

“Let me give myself to you then, Shadowhunter...” Sweet and seductive, Magnus spoke with a false innocence that painted the picture of Alec’s ownership. They readjusted, Magnus beneath Alec now with his legs spread wide enough that Alec had a very, very nice view of all of him. “Let me get ready for you...”

Magnus’ fingers danced on his own skin, dragging across the peaks of his collarbones, nails tweaking his nipples and leaving behind a slight gasp on his lips. Sweeping across every ridged muscle in his abdomen, until skating through the dark hairs just below his navel- he avoided his own cock save for the very tip; soaking his first finger in precum. Magnus continues further below and Alec is punched of all breath when he twirls his finger against his rim. Playing with the edges and making sure he was loosened up enough to push his finger in to the knuckle.

Alec watches him slowly but steadily fuck himself with one finger, but he can’t watch for long. Magnus is hitching his hips and panting as if Alec was already inside of him with so little doing the job. Alec lathered two of his own fingers in spit and pushes the warlock’s hand out of the way.

Magnus giggles breathlessly in response, as if having planned this all along (a little teaching Alec what to do, perhaps?) 

Alec presses the tips of his fingers inside, careful not to harm him, and is caught off guard by how fucking tight he is. “I’m supposed to fit inside you?” He asks incredulously, but couldn’t look him in the eyes as he was too busy pressing inside centimeter by centimeter.

Magnus huffs fondly, a smile on his lips quickly wiped away when Alec bottoms out his fingers. “I _want_ you to tear me in two, make no mistake.”

Alec groans, fucking in and out now. Swirling and crooking his fingers as he pleases based solely on Magnus’ responses. When he hooks them and fucks them inside just so, Magnus makes a sound like a whimper, so Alec repeats until Magnus’ legs fall open further and he’s arching his back to meet Alec’s fingers. 

“I’m-“ Magnus fumbles his words, which was a rare and opportune sight. “Oh, Alec, I’ve never been so hard in my entire life.”

That was one long life.

His thighs are trembling, Alec’s other hand is pressed firmly into one of them, and he must be a thousand degrees. He rolls his hips, trying to fuck himself down on Alec’s hand but can only get so much that it makes him grunt in frustration.

“Please, Alec,” Magnus begs with plump, damp lips pouting at him. “Please, please fill me up- need more- need you-“ his words break off in tiny gasps as Alec presses a third finger inside of him: the stretch of his rim is burning Alecs hand up.

With a sizzle of magic, Magnus conjures something between his legs for Alec’s quick attention: a small bottle of lube. 

And really how can Alec resist anymore?

“Need me right now?” Alec teases him, watching with a vaguely clinical curiosity as Magnus’ hole twitches while he pulls his fingers out of him. Alec slicks his leaking cock up, the feeling of hands on him (even his own) enough to draw a small groan from him. 

“Yes,” Magnus pants, forcefully tugging Alec’s hand off his own hard cock. “Me, let me, please...”

Magnus Bane, reduced to sobs and whines?

Alec already loved sex so much. 

The power Magnus let him have over him, born of trust and immeasurable, indescribable feelings for one another, was rejuvenating. Almost like Alec never lost years of his life hiding everything that could’ve made him happy.

Magnus slides his hands around Alec’s waist, until his hands land firmly on his ass; he yanks the Shadowhunter closer, wanting them flush. Desperate for more.

“Calm down and you’ll get what you want,” Alec is being a bit of a bastard, rubbing the wet head of his cock against Magnus’ rim- already played with and gagging for more of Alec to return. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” Magnus growls, painted nails digging into the flesh of Alec’s ass. “You have a huge cock and I couldn’t possibly want you any more than I want you right now-!”

Alec uses this opportunity (Magnus’ little rant that was totally not supposed to be sexy, but Alec found his voice more than sexy) to slide hard and deep inside of him. 

It was like the Big Bang- maybe time was concurrent and every single event existed at once and this little spark of their skin turning to into a full blown bomb inside Alec’s head the moment he entered him was actually the beginning of the universe. 

Exaggerating? Not fucking really. Alec is groaning, mindlessly pushing closer to him and hiking the warlock’s knees up subconsciously to fuck himself further into him. 

Magnus is moaning, body writhing as if he touched a live-wire and was basking in the aftershocks.

“Oh, fuck,” Alec mumbles, pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses to his boyfriend’s cheek- dragging his lips across his sharp jaw and chin. “You’re so-“

Magnus rocks abruptly, rolling his hips and scraping his nails up and down Alec’s back. He blurts out a string of Alec’s name and little _please_ ’s. 

Alec rocks forward on his own accord now, this heady dragging of his cock sliding in and out of Magnus- it was absolutely fucking amazing. Fucking filthy. Something Alec’s never fucking gotten to experience before and being so close to Magnus, connected to their cores, it only upped the sensation. Made everything ten times better than whatever it could’ve been with anyone else.

Angel, there was no one else. No one touched Magnus, high on his pedestal in Alec’s mind.

They fuck slow and hard, this dirty grinding of their bodies, Alec’s cock leaking inside of Magnus as if the clenching of Magnus’ stretched hole was milking him of everything within him.

Magnus gasps and twitches as Alec bends closer, gripping the backs of Magnus’ legs so tightly that he’s sure it would’ve hurt had they not been so lost in one another. 

“Right there, my love,” Magnus moans, husky and breathy in Alec’s ear, encouraging his Shadowhunter.

Alec fucks this spot deep within him like a man possessed- entranced in pleasure with the way Magnus spasms and clenches harder as Alec pounds into him mercilessly. The lube is making squelching noises so loud that it rivals the way Magnus was spreading himself out and moaning so loud the loft was probably full of it.

Jace was very lucky to not be home.

Alec feels numb in the head of his cock, “Baby- baby, you feel so fucking good, wanna fill you up more, wanna come inside you,” Alec chants, lips finding Magnus’ in a heated kiss.

Magnus returns the kiss clumsily, “Come in me, fucking ruin me please,” he begs, squeezing his legs tight around Alec’s lower back as if he was locking him in place. Giving him no means to escape; Alec had no choice but to make a mess inside him.

Alec snakes a hand between them, gripping Magnus’ cock tight in his fist, stroking in time with his thrusts to draw more moans from his boyfriend. “Alec, Alec, Alec- I’m gonna, I’m-“ Magnus breaks off with a heavy, panting shudder, thick cum spraying between them and painting both of their chests.

Magnus’ orgasm leaves him squeezing Alec’s cock like a fucking guillotine and it’s only five more mind-boggling thrusts deep within him before Alec is groaning his name and pushing his cum deep inside him. 

It was an exploding star, dying in the vacuum of space but all noise was a ringing in his ears and the soundless tone of his embarrassing moans. Raziel, he was going to overthink how he sounded later on, he just knows it...

For now though, he is nothing but bliss. The two of them cuddled close the moment Alec manages to pull out and plop back down on top of Magnus.

Magnus giggles quietly, hands sliding fondly into Alec’s hair, damp from sweat but he didn’t seem to mind. “You’re crushing me.” Magnus is sure to make this sound like a complaint but all Alec hears is a sickening amount of fondness.

“No ‘m not,” Alec mumbles into his shoulder.

“Are too, you’re huge.”

Alec lifts his head, they meet eyes... and Magnus busts out laughing.

“Not a innuendo but I’ll admit I’m a little proud of myself for that one.”

Alec scoffs, this little roll of his eyes thrown at the blissful, beautiful warlock with the bright gold eyes and eyeliner smudged face. “You’re so beautiful...” is all he can manage.

“As are you.” Magnus sighs happily, “Won’t you stay the night tonight?”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
